


Tony Stark is not a Princess or is he?

by Bossbaby2911



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Arguing, Bearded Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Passing Out, Protective Steve Rogers, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Princess, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bossbaby2911/pseuds/Bossbaby2911
Summary: Tony Stark is not a princess and will not be carried like one. No Thank you.He was carried like one.But Hey! He got a date out of it so may be he can allow it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Tony Stark is not a Princess or is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am back with a much shorter piece this time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Fair warning - This has usage of bad language. Please feel free not to read if that's not your thing.

“Tony you can’t do this every time!” Steve was yelling at him. Right after a mission. So, nothing new there. A mission where at the last-minute Tony had taken a huge risk and saved lives. Yes, his suit was gone and probably not coming back but he had like 20 more so it didn’t matter. _Why the fuck was Steve yelling?_

They were down the street which led to the tower and the Avengers had decided to walk back with full gear. Wide-eyed stares and camera clicks be damned, everyone was traumatized anyway. Happy was bringing his suit, sorry the remains of his suit, on a crane or something.

Natasha and Clint led their small parade, speaking amongst themselves in that spy sort of way. Bruce was following them quietly, with his shy shuffling. Thor on the other hand, as loud and boisterous as ever, was trying to catchup with Bruce as he stopped often for an autograph or a photo with a fan.

At the end of the party were Tony and Steve. Tony walking quickly to avoid the confrontation with the Captain, but the stubborn bastard was stomping behind him, yelling in his ear. Obviously, they had to argue all along the way.

Usually Tony was always up for a ‘city-hall debate’ with the Captain, but today he was just tired. Well Tony couldn’t be blamed; a fucking building just fell on him so Excuse You! His suit was destroyed along with his shoes as the repulsors had caught fire. So yeah Tony was paddling barefoot on the road in a worn-out hoodie and jeans with Captain America following and trying to give him a lecture in which he was most definitely not interested.

“Cap let it go. I made a fucking judgment call which saved lives! I regret nothing!” It was time for him to yell back. Tony knew they would go back and forth for some time, leading up to one of them stomping off, followed by not looking at each other for at least a week. It was their usual dance.

“Tony you need to understand that you could have died. The team cannot afford to lose you!” Steve stopped Tony with a hand to his forearm, who turned around to face him. Tony was almost a head shorter than the Captain but he was not at all intimidated by his looming presence,

“Please don’t make a scene here Cap. Let’s get back to the tower.”

“I should be allowed to make a scene after what you did. And once we are back, you will lock yourself up in that lab of yours and not come out till next week! Let’s talk this out now!” Well damn his stubborn ass. Arguing with Tony was anyways like rolling with a pig in the mud. Sooner or later his opponent would realize that he liked it.

“I did what I had to do and I’d do it again in a heartbeat!” Tony was now yelling too.

“Do you not care about the team Tony? All I want is some cooperation on your part and no one would have to risk their life! We are a team Tony! A team! Do you realize what it means? It means we are here to help each other! For God’s sake if something happened to you today…”

Tony was done. Cap can take his fake concern and shove it up his righteous ass. “So, what Cap?! Don’t worry Stark Industries will not stop funding the Avengers if I die. You guys are sorted. I made sure of that. Now you can stop with your fake concern and leave me the fuck alone!”

Steve’s blue eyes widened for a second and he took a step back. Oh my God! Captain America can sure look like a kicked Golden Retriever. It almost made Tony feel guilty. _Almost._

You can’t really blame him for accusing Steve of not caring. It was not like they were best friends. They were barely on civil terms. Well Natasha did say that it was like they couldn’t see anyone else when they were together, but they were fighting all the time so that didn’t count. Tony knew Captain America hated his guts.

Steve just scoffed, let go off Tony’s arm and walked ahead towards the tower, leaving Tony behind. Oh no! No fucking way! Now Tony wanted to argue.

“Come on Cap! Loki got your tongue?!” Tony mocked as he started to follow the good Captain. “I caught you, didn’t I? You can stop preten-…”

Tony gasped. There was a sharp pain emanating from his right foot. Tony crouched down, unable to walk further. “Mother of all fucks…”

There was an immediate flash of blue crouching down with Tony. “Tony what happened? Let me see!” Steve, in all his glory and concerned eyebrows was making grabby hands at Tony’s foot.

“I am fine! I told you I don’t need your concern.” Well Steve was not the only stubborn bastard on the team, was he?

“Can you stop acting like a child for a second Stark?!” Steve let out between gritted teeth.

The next thing Tony saw was blood. A lot f it. No wonder he was starting to feel a little dizzy. There was a huge piece of glass protruding from his foot. Well walking barefoot on a ruined street will do that to you.

“Oh God Tony you just can’t stop getting into trouble, can you? This is gonna hurt.” Steve sighed and with a sudden jerk, pulled a major chunk of the glass right out. Tony screamed and grabbed a hold of Steve’s shoulder, possibly the only thing keeping him from passing out.

“We need to get this checked immediately.”

“Yeah no shit Sherlock.” Said Tony, voice hoarse from screaming, barely keeping his wits.

Steve tried to help him up but Tony pushed him away. “I don’t need your help. I don’t need anyone’s help.” Of course, he was no match for Captain America’s strength but that did not mean that he will not try.

“Stark…” Steve said in a warning tone. Oh fuck him! Tony could do this. It was just a cut and Stark men are made of Iron. He didn’t need anyone for crying out loud. He had been alone in the toughest points of his life and he was still alive.

He jerked Steve’s hand off himself stood up with great effort. Great! Now one step at a time. If only he was not in a daze. Goddamn blood loss.

“That’s it! I am done with your antics!” Steve was still behind him somewhere. Still yelling. But the good thing was he had realized that caring about Tony Stark was impossible and he was done. Tony was waiting for this shoe to drop. He knew Captain America, his childhood hero caring about him was nothing but a joke. He smirked in satisfaction, still trying to drag his feet to the tower.

Suddenly his left hand was captive in Steve’s and the next thing Tony knew was that he was being swept off his feet in a bridal carry. He could do nothing but grab onto Steve’s neck for support. 

“Let me go Steve. This is not funny.” Tony’s voice was weak and he was getting dizzier by the second but his determination of walking back to the tower was not subsiding. He looked around for Natasha to be the voice of reason here. Steve always listened to her.

It looked like the rest of the team had already reached the tower and if Steve and Tony had not stopped in the middle of the street to argue maybe they would have been with them.

“Steve I’m serious. Let me go.” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Shut up Stark, would you?” Steve still sounded angry.

That’s when Tony looked up at Steve.

It was like watching a movie. Everything was in slow motion. He took in the image of the Captain carrying him. Steve was wearing his stealth suit, and those stupid fingerless gloves. His hair was definitely longer, combed backwards neatly in waves. Of course, there was no fucking strand out of place. His beard felt soft as Tony’s arm brushed against it every so often as Steve walked. Did Tony ever tell Steve how good he looked in that beard? It must be Tony’s dazed head, but he could see a golden hallo form over Steve’s head or maybe that was just the sun setting. He was not sure.

Then he took in his face. Eyebrows scrunched up in…was that concern? Tony couldn’t be sure. But his baby blue eyes blazing fury. He was still mad at Tony but then why was he helping him? It just didn’t add up.

Tony kept staring at Steve as if in a trance. Perhaps it was the blood loss or the after effects of almost dying, but Tony just couldn’t look away. _How does one look away from something so beautiful?_ It really was peaceful in Captain America’s arms. Tony chuckled to himself. He was feeling sleepy now, maybe he could close his eyes for two seconds.

“Tony! Hey Tony! Stay with me!” Leave it to Steve to not let him pass out in peace. Fuck him. Tony always does what he wants to. He and Steve can fight about it later. The last thing Tony felt was Steve picking up his pace as blackness surrounded him.

\--------------------------------------

Water. That was the first thing Tony thought of as he came to. He needed some water. He slowly blinked his eyes open, turned his head and saw a glass of water at his bedside. If only he could reach it. As he made grabby hands towards it as if he could conjure the glass to move by sheer will, he saw it being lifted and being handed to him. He started drinking like a dying man.

“Easy… take small sips.” Tony looked up and saw Steve looking down at him with concern and frustration in his eyes.

Tony looked around. He was back in his bedroom at the penthouse. His foot was now bandaged and his pain was a dull ache. He did remember what had happened.

“Please tell me you did not carry me like a princess in front of the whole city” was the first thing that Tony blurted out.

“Well if you give me attitude like one and then pass out on me…you deserve the princess treatment.” Well Steve did have a point.

“You were out for 4 hours. Gave everyone quite the scare. I think Bruce is still consoling Thor that you didn’t die from the building falling on you. Rest up Stark. I’ll send Natasha in. Maybe she can knock some sense into you.” Steve was leaving. Tony couldn’t let that happen. He had to say something. He had to do something.

He grabbed a hold of Steve’s wrist. “You really do care don’t you Spangles?” Tony said in a tone that he thought was mocking but really came out as hopeful.

Steve bent down and looked directly into Tony’s eyes. Those baby blues were looking through his facades, his walls, his insecurities. “More than you know Tony” Steve whispered gently as he tucked a wayward curl behind Tony’s ear. Then to Tony’s sheer shock he kissed Tony’s forehead. “Rest up.” Steve was leaving again. It was now or never.

“Hey Cap! Wanna have coffee? With me?” Tony said as Steve was turning the door knob.

“Won’t say no to my best fella.” Steve’s cheeks were turning red but he was smiling so brightly that it lit up Tony’s whole bedroom. Then he left.

Tony sagged in relief. He had these weird feelings about Steve since as long as he can remember but his brief state of trance right before passing out articulated his thoughts for him. He was in love and the forehead kiss just pushed him over the edge. It was the sign Tony was looking for and now he had a date. With Captain America.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Pepper.

“Tony, sweetheart, would you like to tell me why I just opened the news and was bombed with headlines of an affair between Cap and you? The picture is quite nice though. He really swept you off your feet.”

“Pep…I have a date…with Captain America.”

He would deal with the press and Pepper’s complaints later. For now, he had an evening to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay? Did you like it? Please leave a comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Also dear reader, you are beautiful. Stay Safe. <3


End file.
